


Rise to Remain强者生存

by fatredwings



Category: Football RPF, premium liiga
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatredwings/pseuds/fatredwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【AU，主豹花(Kalju/Levadia)，副潭水(Tammeka/Merkuur)。】</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题其实是很喜欢的乐队.

0.  
他是玩火者，却从不自焚。  
他是"Pride of Tallinn"【注1】，城市的骄傲。  
他是恶魔，藏于天使之皮囊。  
他是水星之子，魔术即人生。

 

他们都是渺小尘埃，在宇宙中挣扎沉浮，然后——  
膨胀，爆炸。

 

无人脱逃，无人生还。

 

【注1】塔林利华戴亚基佬席【←误】经典应援标语。“塔林的骄傲”。


	2. Chapter 2

1.  
过于凉爽的夏夜，豪宅里却过于温暖。华灯照耀，光明夺目，名流云集，传杯弄盏，到处弥散微涩的烟气和香水迷醉的芬芳。  
利华戴亚滴酒未沾，酒精会干扰他的大脑，使其麻痹，他可承担不起后果。这场晚宴，主人确实办得比他利华戴亚见识过的任何一次都要完美，光是看庄园主身边女宾云集的情况便知。利华戴亚冷笑，进一步端详这位左右逢源的男人。  
卡里鲁。利华戴亚不费吹灰之力就能记住他的名字。他高大强壮，宽阔的肩膀和结实的胸膛不知曾被多少女性依恋和倚靠（或是梦想着去倚靠，利华戴亚想），黑发在背头发型的衬托下更显顺滑和光泽，却有一缕粉发从发际跳出，弯成桀骜的弧度，微微触碰右边额头。  
人们说那颜色是天生的，包括那异于常人的粉瞳。  
即使离得很远，利华戴亚还是能看到对方性感的薄唇和坚毅的下颏轮廓。  
但利华戴亚清楚得很，尽管受女人欢迎，尽管外形无可挑剔，但卡里鲁终归还是——  
该死的放高利贷的。利华戴亚翻白眼，十指紧扣。

隐约的麝香使利华戴亚想吐，他巴不得早些离去，一看大厅对面明显在充分自我享受的庄园主，他便感到烦躁，这阻截了他的思路，甚至有几瞬间让他忘了到此的意图。  
喔我操，当然是来借钱。利华戴亚早在心中用禁止说出口的脏字轮奸了他的新上司千百遍，利华戴亚极力反对借高利贷，而且打发他在晚宴中途和卡里鲁这种享乐主义者谈公事实在无解，还拿什么“时间不够”的理由搪塞。  
尽管如此他还是设法预约了和卡里鲁在晚宴上的会面，离约定还有几分钟。他从没和这类人打过交道，只希望尽量能缩短交易时间。对方没让他等太久，婉言摆脱最后一位美女的纠缠，在管家的指引下找到利华戴亚，坐在他的对面。  
利华戴亚并不奇怪为什么卡里鲁会破例在晚宴上接待客户，因为——  
“我想见你很久了，”卡里鲁以轻笑开启谈话，“幸会，塔林最强大脑。”  
利华戴亚以卡里鲁无法察觉的程度皱眉，他觉得自己有必要表示下对这个称呼的不满。  
“先生，见到你也真是我的荣幸，但我想浮华的称号并无实际意义。”  
“哦，别这样讲，”卡里鲁一双粉红豹眼扣住利华戴亚的绿瞳，“你可是全塔林的骄傲，我可是听说只要是你踏足的荒废之处不出三个月便能振兴。”  
“承蒙夸奖，但那大部分是公司老板们的努力。”  
“哈？凭那些腐朽的蠢货？”庄园主轻蔑地挑眉，“他们连自己的钱用在哪了都不知道。”  
利华戴亚给了个“不敢苟同”的微笑。“如果没有他们的支持和肯定，我可不会取得现在的成就。无论如何，请让我们谈正事吧，先生。”  
“叫我卡里鲁，”对方笑得迷人，“好吧，你要多少？”  
利华戴亚在速记本上写下数字，撕下纸片给卡里鲁，后者看都没看顺手放入口袋。  
“你的新老板以前找我借过钱，信誉可不怎么好，”卡里鲁勾起嘴角，“三天后来取。期限还是两年，如果逾期不还，我势必会进行惩罚。”  
“请问具体指什么惩罚？”利华戴亚眯起眼，他需要掌握进一步信息，好方便做规划。比方说，这惩罚是否具有威慑力。  
“目前我还没考虑好。”对方的腔调十分圆滑。  
利华戴亚只礼貌地微笑，控制住内心即将满溢的嫌恶，这位庄园主无论是谈吐还是行为都令他十分不适。  
“谢谢招待，我想我该走了，”利华戴亚不忘加上称呼，“卡里鲁。”  
“怎么，不多留会么？”卡里鲁一脸惋惜，或是表演得很棒的惋惜。  
“不了，谢谢。”  
“请允许我送你到门口。”  
“阿，这倒不用，美丽迷人的夫人小姐们需要你。”利华戴亚边转身边讶异于自己居然能说出这种话。  
“可是——”卡里鲁从身后向他逼近，轻缓地在他耳边吐气，炽热的声浪冲击利华戴亚冰冷的耳垂，酒的香醇触感，还有男士香水的味道，“你也需要我。”  
利华戴亚控制住脸红，抽身，张口要反驳却发现自己无话可说。现在看来，拒绝，并非是个明智的选择，于是他换了话题。  
“先生你用的是Tom Ford午夜兰花香水。”肯定自信的语气。  
“不愧是塔林最强大脑，”卡里鲁将他引到门廊，“记得叫我卡里鲁，我亲爱的利华戴亚，再会。”


	3. Chapter 3

2.  
夜空很美，却终究是黑夜。  
人间灯火摇曳。伴随好侵略的寒风，毫不掩饰的叹息，却被迅速抹散。  
好比，深海中的微小气泡，迅速碎裂。  
坠入更深更远之处，与暗影交融，成为暗影，失去光明。

 

他睡眠太浅，即使是极细微的响动，也能刺激他的耳膜。  
他睁眼，第一眼是窗外皎洁的明月，月圆之夜。白光柔和散乱，和阴影的边界糅杂混合，模糊不清。  
第二眼，是白光中的天使，从月光中向他飘来。  
他起身，知道自己并未做梦，他的视力毋需超乎常人，也能肯定那天使拥有洁净飘逸的白衣、耀眼的光环，还有——  
天使落在他的窗台上时，俊美的脸庞。他看见了，那苍白的不真实的肌肤，锐利的蓝眼，雕刻般轮廓分明的笔挺鼻梁，温柔微笑的唇。  
他很奇怪为什么天使会有一头白发，在晚风中乱舞，撩拨着天使的额头。  
天使向他微笑，他也回以微笑，却没有开口说话。  
因为他从一开始就清楚的很，这个家伙并非真正的天使。  
他从一开始就知道，当他第一次捕捉到来者的气息，他便知道了结论。  
他看穿了这家伙。  
他看到天使背后的，魔鬼的尾巴。

他坐起身，了然地直视对方，理顺有些凌乱的红发，他深知待客需要礼节。  
“魔鬼，你好。”  
窗台上的恶魔大笑，无情地打破深夜的寂寥。  
“水星之子，我应该清楚你还是有一定辨别能力的。”  
床上的红发男人抽动嘴角。  
“即使你有个人类母亲，”魔鬼自顾自说着，蓝瞳熠熠发光，“也无法阻止你有优于常人的感官。”  
“看来你完全清楚我的秘密，”水星之子并未放松面部表情，“那我就请问你到此有何贵干。”  
魔鬼跃入房间，落地无声。

“我叫潭美卡，即将成为你的拯救者，所以，你叫什么名字？”  
“原来我未来的拯救者并不知道我叫什么。”水星之子冷笑。  
“我不知道，”潭美卡危险地咧嘴，“因为你根本就没有名字。”  
“因为我了解你的一切，包括你整天街头卖艺，魔术受小孩子欢迎；包括水星被迫把你抛弃在塔林，你的身份不被天界承认；包括你曾经穷困潦倒，只能露宿街头；包括你只能接受把‘水星’作为你的名字，你梦想着能和父亲重逢，还有死掉的母亲；包括你自己都不知道的事情——”  
“你的死期将至。”  
“哦，是吗，”水星面无表情，“我觉得自己的身体状况非常好。”  
潭美卡抱臂。“刚愎自用的家伙，真是抱歉我完全清楚你是不死者，真是抱歉我完全清楚你不会承认这和身体状况毫无关系——”  
“我感到你这种花哨的句式令人难受。”水星打断他。  
“如果天界决定置你于死地，你绝对无法反抗，”潭美卡不去看对方眼中焦躁，继续微笑，“除非，你愿意接受我的帮助。”

沉默。狂风卷入，帘子愤怒地鼓噪，抖下尘埃，它们无助地飘游，沉入地板的缝隙。

“我不能相信你，”水星终于开口，“我不知道你怎么得知我是水星之子，但仅凭你一面之词，我不可能确认天界会想除掉我，因为十六年来他们毫无动静。”

沉默。狂风已过，薄帘轻颤。  
“果然你只是个傻孩子，”潭美卡长叹，望向孤悬的明月，“你父亲为你争取了十七年寿命，那是被允许的最大限额。”  
“我可没那么好骗。”水星的语气冰冷，一副送客的架势，而潭美卡并不打算放弃。  
“你以为他就不用付出代价了？为了注定会死的儿子，用一万年天体生命换一年人类寿命？哦，真他妈值得，而现在他的逆子居然不懂感恩，居然不想照父亲期望的活下去，居然拒绝好心人的帮助——”  
“如果魔鬼能算作好心人，”水星令潭美卡意外的开始微笑，“我真的很反感你的句式。还有，假定你没有扯谎，那么你想救我肯定有自己不可告人的目的。”  
“我现在可以回复你，如果我注定会死，我能坦然接受，我不能违逆天意，以免为我的父亲招灾。至于你想干什么，和我毫无关系。”  
深邃的蓝眼盯着他，掠过一丝戏谑。“很不幸，你猜的没错。我是有自己的考虑，但你呢——”  
他双脚离地，悬浮在窗子的高度，将窗帘拨向一边，白发浸润月光，肆意飞舞。  
“你死前那一瞬间，毫无疑问，会呼唤我的名字。”  
魔鬼俊美的轮廓被黑暗缓慢吞噬，留下冷风袭人。水星起身关窗，窗帘萎靡地耷拉下来，无法再随风欢唱。  
他没办法入眠。

 

他还是记住了魔鬼的名字，那个有着天使般精致皮囊的魔鬼。  
“潭美卡……”


	4. Chapter 4

3.

\--------  
Sucked in,  
Engulfed by feelings I don't know,  
Descending deep inside this darkening place,  
It's bright lights will drag you down,  
I'm drawn in to the city of vultures.  
/RISE TO REMAIN – CITY OF VULTURES/  
\--------

 

利华戴亚坐在电脑前，快速打字，脑中计算的速度刚好跟上输入的速度。他刚从老板那里得知了利息，高利让他翻白眼。不过那没关系，他又在脑中重新过了一遍早就烂熟于心的时间表，他所有的计划，一切应完成的任务——他在这个新兴电子公司待了有一年，利用这段时间成功垄断塔林电子业，再过不久，整个爱沙尼亚的业务都会是他们的。当然，老上司死后这位新上司是他见过最蠢的蠢货，利华戴亚得处处教会他做事，这个家伙又不听劝跑去借高利贷——完全是毫无道理的行为，他们并不急需钱，况且以利华戴亚的能力完全能填补资金问题。  
蠢货最大的缺点是不按常理出牌，这也是他们最大的优点。  
但聪明人总知道如何应对，聪明人总能明确自己的目的，以不变应万变。  
他拿起报纸，今天的《邮递员报》【注2】。经济新闻板块。

 

标题：鲁特利集团——塔林经济的操控者？

41岁的里莫先生在餐饮业打拼多年，刚刚晋升MaX餐厅的新总经理。MaX餐厅历史悠久，并深受广大塔林民众的喜爱。里莫先生告诉记者，餐厅的股份大部分被鲁特利集团买进，并且据他了解，整个餐饮行业都有类似情况。  
“我没什么好抱怨的，”里莫先生的表情十分轻松，“鲁特利集团帮了我们很多，包括助我们渡过财政难关。我们是塔林最佳餐厅，在鲁特利的财政支持下，我相信我们能以更平民化的价格和更优质的服务征服爱沙尼亚。”  
不仅在餐饮业，鲁特利集团在运输业、服务业、建筑业，乃至演艺界等都具有举足轻重的地位，身为集团核心的塔尔莫·鲁特利【注3】也是爱沙尼亚最富有的人之一。然而，无人清楚鲁特利集团究竟有多少员工，近年来随着一批批年轻人毛遂自荐遭拒，外界想了解集团内部的好奇心也越来越旺盛。基于这种情况，坊间对此有多个版本的说辞，但大家似乎最愿意相信，鲁特利集团完全是近60岁的塔尔莫·鲁特利一手支撑，创造了塔林商业的神话。  
纵然鲁特利控制经济大局，但无法否认的是他对塔林乃至爱沙尼亚的发展都作了极大贡献，也间接改善了塔林人民的生活质量，民众也并未对这位商业巨头表示过反感，多数人觉得“只要他的行为对我们有益，那么我们完全支持”的态度。  
业内评论和分析人士还指出，“塔林最强大脑”和鲁特利集团或许有着千丝万缕的联系。鲁特利每一次投资，都是针对利华戴亚刚任职过的公司。被公认为“塔林最强大脑”的利华戴亚，在他的学生时代，无数学子视其为奋斗目标；而商界他则是能使死灰复燃的天才，现在系Vaana电子公司高层人员。据悉，他和鲁特利在五年前某次商业酒会上相识，但没有证据表明他们之间有任何直接的业务往来。被问及“你认为鲁特利集团是否和‘塔林最强大脑’有关”时，里莫先生首先表明了自己对利华戴亚的欣赏，并对一年前利华戴亚的辞职感到惋惜。  
“大概鲁特利是利华戴亚的众多粉丝的其中一个吧。”最后，里莫先生半开玩笑地回答。  
也许，这也是最符合情理的答案。

 

利华戴亚无声地冷笑，合上报纸。让他们随便猜好了，我还有更重要的事情在身。  
他埋首纷杂的账目，思维却毫不紧张混乱。  
手机震动，鲁特利来电。

“办公室没人，有事说吧。”  
“好孩子。你的手机也该安个防监听软件了，最近媒体特别热衷于发掘‘鲁特利和利华戴亚的秘密金钱交易’，你应该看过今天的报纸了。”鲁特利嗤笑，语气放松而轻快。  
“是的，我昨天就装了软件，没检查到可能的安全漏洞。”利华戴亚听到鲁特利满意的喉音。  
“对了，你没阻止公司借高利贷吧？”  
“抱歉，鲁特利先生，我无法阻止。”利华戴亚叹气，随即又警觉起来，“你怎么知道公司借——”  
“我安排的。”中年男人嘴边漾起笑意。  
“甚么？！你应该提前告诉我！”利华戴亚紧皱了眉，鲁特利真是不可理喻。  
“不，我的孩子，冷静点，”鲁特利摆手，“这不是什么无道理的举动。”  
“报纸上说，我是爱沙尼亚最富有的人‘之一’，而我们都知道首富其实是——”  
“卡里鲁。这我当然清楚。”利华戴亚接话。  
“所以说阿，孩子，如果有这个人阻碍，我们永远无法达到目标，而他恰恰很讨厌鲁特利集团。”  
利华戴亚一声轻哼。“好吧，你想让我除掉他，那么他的弱点是什么？”  
“你难道看不出来？”对方抿唇轻笑。  
利华戴亚忆起晚宴时卡里鲁身旁风景，这不用甚么脑细胞处理信息，傻子都清楚的答案。“女人。”  
“Precisely，”鲁特利把玩着银质钢笔，“你看，Vaana必须不如期还债，等待卡里鲁来索取‘惩罚’。让Vaana扩大业务提升业绩的同时，拒绝还债，这是你的任务。”  
“我不明白这能给卡里鲁带来怎样的打击，这和女人似乎也毫无关系，”利华戴亚微笑，“他大概会享受‘惩罚’吧，我今天查了下，他以前的‘惩罚’基本是使他人倾家荡产，无耻之极。”  
“确实，可那是他‘从前’的惩罚，这次，我会使他有不一样的想法，”电话那头的男人十分自信，“没想到你的道德感如此强烈，使我欣慰，至于这和女人有何干系，你暂时不需要知道。”  
“你要明白，利华戴亚，他是至今为止反抗我的少数人之一，也是最难对付的一个，”钢笔落地，脆响，“我们会使他在惩罚时灭亡。”  
“好的。”利华戴亚习惯了鲁特利下达命令却不解释的作风，但他从不担心，不仅因为他总能在任务中途猜到鲁特利的目的，而且从目前的结果来看，鲁特利的每一步棋都是缜密而有道理的，再正确不过。这也使他由衷敬佩鲁特利的规划能力。  
“记得我爱你，孩子。”  
“我记得，先生。”只是他每次听到鲁特利挂电之前的固定告别语，都会让他极其不适。

如同被刺穿眼眶的极度痛楚，他全身的每一寸肌肤，皆因此痉挛不止。

 

他挂电话。迷茫地扫了一眼办公室。  
他没有养植物，从很久以前，就不再养了。  
从何时起的？为什么？从前是怎样的？  
植物植物植物植物植物……  
仙人掌？

他养的是仙人掌吗？？

 

他不记得。  
他不想记得。

 

【注2】Postimees。爱沙尼亚最有名的报纸（之一）‘之一’是不是可以省掉？  
【注3】Tarmo Rüütli，曾执教利华戴亚（2003-2008）。说了这篇是架空，如果人物设定和感觉冒犯到鲁帅粉了真的很抱歉：））[不过我想应该没有鲁帅粉来看这文吧ORZ]


	5. Chapter 5

4.  
\--------  
In the arms of anonymity,   
You have made your bed,   
But was it worth it?  
When you had to raise your voice

Because I don't want to waste my days,   
Walking around these hopeless streets,   
Watching silent nights,   
Watching myself fade...   
/RISE TO REMAIN - TALKING IN WHISPERS/  
\--------

人类，本性贪婪。  
纷争叫嚣、不断攫取、自相残杀、永不满足。  
魔鬼则以操纵人为乐，看他们竭尽全力，看他们挣扎沉浮，看他们无望死去，然后魔鬼四顾狂笑，潜入黑夜。

 

傍晚，塔尔图。  
夕阳已落，遗留一片散云，殷红被更上空的冷紫压迫，费劲地喘息。  
潭美卡悬在半空，身上只有天使的单薄装束，却毫无寒意，全身如火燎一般。狂风望而生畏，不敢近其身，只化了凉爽的清流，去撩拨魔鬼的白发。他空茫的目光中却燃着炽热的烈火，似乎能将一切楼宇顷刻间化为灰烬。  
他爱塔尔图。碧色的城中心被黄昏掩映，他能感受到人们交错的躁动和安宁，这将他深深吸引——  
让他想去毁灭，掐断一切毒藤，留下单纯美丽的果实。  
让他想去毁灭，只有自己能够生存，能够品尝果实的甘味。  
他想要塔尔图，他想要爱沙尼亚，他想要整个世界。  
这远远越过了魔鬼的本分。

 

他要绝对的安宁和孤独，留植物的清香，直到它们慢慢灭亡。  
而人类很可怜，无法被净化，必然成为烟尘。

 

潭美卡无目的地飘游，俯瞰整个城市，他还要等待，幸运地是他有那个耐心——他总在等待，十七年来，他总在等待。  
直到爆发的一瞬间。  
他不想落地行走，更不愿和他的魔鬼同行一般潜行，天色愈晚，他经过孤儿院上空，驻足聆听地上的交谈。  
“水星！水星！今天又挣了不少钱吧？”稚气未脱的小女孩微笑着从院中迎来，拉住少年的衣角。  
“还行吧，明天给你买面包。”水星之子笑笑，挎着包裹随女孩进门。  
“现在他们可不敢欺负你了，他们叫你‘摇钱树’耶，那是什么意思？”  
魔鬼咧开嘴角，继续前行。  
那个小女孩，也必将灭亡。因为她和其他人一样，都是不洁之物。  
他想着，飞得更快了些。

 

我需要力量……我需要更强大的力量来净化世界。


	6. Chapter 6

5.  
\--------  
For what you've done, you've faded to blackness  
Your closing eyes, sink into darkness  
/RISE TO REMAIN - ILLUSIONS/  
\--------

 

“告诉我，孩子，你叫什么名字？”  
“……利华戴亚。”  
被擒住手腕的小孩并未退缩，宝石般漂亮的绿眼盯着鲁特利，认真的表情仿佛在思考摆脱这个恼人大人的对策。

那是孩子纤细的手腕，鲁特利不禁多注意了一眼对方柔美的小臂线条，这足以使他心跳加速。哦不，我不是恋童癖什么的，我可从未对上次捡来的孩子抱有什么想法。他安抚自己的情绪，试图转移精力，这个孩子已经很虚弱了，无法担负什么惊吓。  
而且，这孩子……  
鲁特利喉头一紧，他很快发现自己握住的手腕的不正常之处。  
利华戴亚，他的脉搏太过微弱，如果不刻意去感受，根本没有任何跳动。  
他没有废话，不顾孩子的抗议，用力将他抱起，飞速向车站奔跑。  
他想让这孩子生存。他要给他最好的条件，最多的爱。他不会让这孩子再受饥寒之苦。

“那么，”白瞳少年不耐烦地看着鲁特利，他们在隔离室门外伫立，“这次又是为什么捡回这孩子？就因为他活不长了激发你的好奇心？”  
“他的心脏长在右边，功能衰竭，急需救助。我在街上见到他时他脉搏已经——”  
“你就把他从塔林运到这里来？他的父母呢？”  
“不清楚。”  
少年嗤笑。“现在怎办？给他体内也安个离心机？”  
“对，而且我需要改造他的大脑。”  
“你就是专门爱捡我们这种怪胎。”  
“你要感谢我。你一生下来心脏衰竭，我就给你装了机械，你家人可是以为你死了。”鲁特利叹气，他对早年的从医生涯记忆犹新。  
“得了吧，你切了我的心脏还把我擅自改造。现在你又要对这个无辜的家伙干同样的事？”  
“弗洛拉，”鲁特利警告性地看了少年一眼，“我看一眼就能知道，哪些人是天才，哪些人不是。”  
“意思是哪些人能供你利用，哪些人不能。”弗洛拉目光锐利。  
“这是你所接受的道路，你没什么好抱怨的。”  
“确实，”少年转身，“我需要你的支持，我会帮你走到巅峰，但利华戴亚的意愿呢？”

利华戴亚歪在洁白的床单上，可惜没有阳光洒落，只有硕大的玻璃罩笼着他的病床。先前把他抱回的中年男人来过一次，说他叫鲁特利，塔尔莫·鲁特利。他告诉利华戴亚，后者的心脏已经被换成离心泵。利华戴亚心里很高兴，也许对方不是个坏人，他活动四肢，指尖的充沛力量蔓延全身——他浑身流淌着新鲜的血液。  
他重生了。  
鲁特利说他还需要两三次脑部手术，但利华戴亚不在乎，他还活着，这就够了。  
几天前他还感觉自己浑身乏力，死神的脚步还如此之近，可现在，他是个全新的人。  
他微笑，没注意隔离室的门被轻声打开。  
“鲁特利告诉我你状况不错，”同样一头绿发的少年向他走来，“喂，你会说话吧？”  
“当然。”利华戴亚微皱了眉，有些厌恶说话者的口气。虽说他在贫民窟度过五年，他好歹头脑没问题，“你是谁？”  
“弗洛拉，”少年走近，把掌心贴在玻璃罩上，通过玻璃看着里面的小孩，两人眼神相接，利华戴亚立刻注意到对方白色的瞳孔，“初次见面，利华戴亚。”

维尔扬迪的六月，夏风和暖。基地里满是未尽的春色，点地梅可喜地装饰着庭院，还有更多利华戴亚叫不出名字的花卉树木，不过他相信这些植物学名不会费他太多时间记住。他在鲁特利的基地住了半年，早就不需要手术，已经痊愈。同时他感到自己的大脑在变化，他说不好，只是快乐地发现自己愈发聪明，甚至能和大自己八岁的弗洛拉在很多智力游戏上打平手。利华戴亚渴望更多新知识来唤醒、活跃他每一个脑细胞。他也能够分析许多复杂的难题，鲁特利常常夸赞他，这让他很有成就感。  
而且，他知道弗洛拉讨厌他。那个大少爷，自以为满肚子法律条文就高人一等了，当然不会允许有人威胁到他的地位。哦，那可笑的优越感，明明有着同等聪明的头脑，同样是被鲁特利救助。利华戴亚躺在白色长凳上，冰凉的木板使他舒适，也有助于保持他大脑清醒。  
他并未有多少时间欣赏美景，就听到弗洛拉的脚步声，这他是能够辨识的。弗洛拉的迈步频率总是鲁特利的两倍。没等他坐起身，对方就已经站在他的面前，皱眉俯瞰他。  
“任务完成了？”他们总是把学业称作“任务”，鲁特利每天都会规定份额。  
“嗯。”利华戴亚总算坐好，他有些抗拒，不想和对方多废话。他知道弗洛拉会很快离开，但对方一反常态，坐在他身边，让他有些无所适从。  
他们谁也不愿多说话，就这么沉默着，利华戴亚假装对绿叶上的瓢虫十分感兴趣，这小家伙也不识趣地炫耀自己微褐的斑点，悠然自得。空气似乎突然变得凝重，利华戴亚有些缺氧，他不想起身离去，不能对弗洛拉示弱，他告诉自己，可这种氛围实在令他难受。他偷瞟弗洛拉一眼，对方强作自在地跷起腿，一副英勇就义的表情。

“喂，你要是不想和我坐一起，你可以走嘛。”利华戴亚打破沉默。  
“我想。”弗洛拉口气生硬，把对方噎回去。  
利华戴亚翻白眼，继续看他的瓢虫。“我想”是什么意思？弗洛拉真令人捉摸不透。  
“为什么你这么讨厌我？”对方喃喃。  
“啥？”利华戴亚嗤笑，“这分明是我该问的。”  
“跟你说话很累。”  
“不想说就别坐这里阿！”利华戴亚心烦气躁。  
“我偏要。”  
“那我走了，再会。”利华戴亚愤愤起身，却被弗洛拉扯住手腕，猛地向下一拽。利华戴亚没料到这一着，重摔回长椅上，头部被弗洛拉轻轻托住。  
“别这么急。”

利华戴亚的脊背被弗洛拉的肩硌得生疼。“搞甚么鬼？！”  
“我只是来提醒某个鲁特利狂热崇拜者，”弗洛拉的手指闲散地抚过对方柔嫩的面颊，“老不死的过几天要给你的大脑做全面检查。”  
“哦，真是谢谢你了，”利华戴亚咬牙起身，拨开弗洛拉的手。如此的亲密动作让他难以理解，“还有，鲁特利才不是‘老不死的’。”  
“甚么嘛，别装，你都亲切到叫他‘塔尔莫’啰，不换个更好的称呼？‘塔米’——怎样？”弗洛拉满脸戏谑。  
“我不明白这有何不妥，”利华戴亚抱臂，“我倒是不能理解你为甚么不尊敬他，还有你能不能换种衣服穿，条纹的看着我眼花。”  
“抱歉，不能，”弗洛拉的表情又变得冰冷，“你会明白的。下次检查过后，你的身体就不再是你的了。”  
“说话说清楚。”利华戴亚不打算和他浪费时间。  
“他会在你的脑子里安个起爆器。”  
“我不懂你在说些什么。”利华戴亚脸涨得通红，他无法接受自己的恩人会受这种莫须有的诽谤。  
“他可以，”弗洛拉咧嘴，“还有电击的甚么东西，我已经感受过一次了，远程遥控的。”  
利华戴亚瞪着他。“他电击你？”  
“电击我的大脑，没错，”弗洛拉摊手，“我试着逃跑，但是没成功，我之后问他那是什么时候安进我脑子里的，他说是第二次大脑检查，也就是半年后的检查。他还讲如果我不听话，他会炸了我的脑子，所以我知道了起爆器的事。”  
“我才不信。”  
“你觉得我会拿这开玩笑？——哦，当然，他宠你宠得跟甚么似的，”弗洛拉白眼，“你目前一点逃跑的意愿也没有，倒是觉得他有恩于你，所以他怎么摆布你也没事？”  
“他不会对我这么做的，”利华戴亚强调‘我’这个字眼。  
“是嘛，”弗洛拉也站起身，利华戴亚懊恼地注意到自己才有对方胸口这么高，“你执意不信的话那就算了，不过我建议你在这之前设法逃走，但是你留下来对我更有利。”  
“我不会逃走，但我也不想对你有利。”  
“得了吧，人多力量大。”弗洛拉冷笑，虎口摩挲利华戴亚的脖颈侧边，后者闪身，看着对方收手，转身从来路踱回。

留下利华戴亚一人在园中呆立，瓢虫似乎在绿叶上蜷倦了，振动翅膀，远走高飞。

他不觉得弗洛拉会拿这种事开玩笑。


End file.
